1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an apparatus and method for processing a user input, and more particularly, to a technology for processing a user input using analysis of an input image.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional mouse input interface may move a location of a cursor by tracking a motion of a ball-mouse using a rolling ball or a laser-mouse using a scanning laser. Also, a mouse input interface may execute a predetermined function corresponding to a location of a cursor in response to a click of a mouse button.
With recent developments of an image processing technology, the conventional mouse input interface may be replaced by a user interface technology for recognizing an object in a three-dimensional (3D) space.